


【好兆头】（AC无差）行过幽谷

by boccaroteapot



Series: good omens [7]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 作者不是人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: Crowley在世界末日的时候牺牲了，但是好在他们还是赢了，地球不用毁灭，一切照旧。





	【好兆头】（AC无差）行过幽谷

1.

一共有三件好事。首先，地球没有毁灭。其次，撒旦之子恢复了一切因为“大计划”而造成的伤亡，包括死去的人，也包括Aziraphle的书店。第三，因为Crowley死掉了，没有人知道他们两个曾经交往过密，也没人来找他的麻烦。

一共有三件坏事。首先，Crowley不在了。其次，即使是撒旦之子也没法连恶魔和天使一道拯救，所以他真的是回不来了。第三，Aziraphale回到自己书店门前的时候，发现门锁着，钥匙在里面，自己被关在门外了。

他在外面转了一小会儿，然后在附近街边找了个长椅，坐了上去。

有一阵子Aziraphale什么都没想，只是按照他的习惯，用一种永远带着点腼腆的姿势紧绷绷地坐在那里，肩背笔挺。

一切了结的时候，凌晨刚过，他独自一人乘乡村巴士回伦敦，那时候他在寂静黑暗的车站等车的时候，也是这个姿势坐在长椅上，盯着缎子一样的夜空中的灿烂星河，等了三个多小时。

但现在不会再有巴士车灯破开黑暗，将他吵醒了，Aziraphale过了十多分钟，就自己清醒了过来。

他略带尴尬地匆匆站起，拍了拍胸口，笑着嘟囔：“哎呀，忘记了。”

然后Aziraphale走到书店门口，用了一点点的魔法直接打开了门锁。循规守矩地经营了这么多年的书店，几次忘记带钥匙也都是求助于锁匠，他觉得自己一定是紧张多日，所以反应迟钝，心里埋怨自己。但将手掌碰触门扉的时候，Aziraphale一愣，猛地将手缩了回来，等了几秒，又小心翼翼地按了上去。

他感受到了上面残留的Crowley的力量。恶魔肯定来过，Aziraphale脑海中立刻回忆起那家伙总是打响指开门关门的样子，他制止过Crowley好几回，理由是那样太费门轴和锁芯。

世界末日后的第一天早上，Aziraphale站在自己书店门外，迟迟不肯推门而入。行人在他身后匆匆而过，阳光暖暖地晒在他的后颈，一切都很舒服，充满世俗的烟火气，Crowley会喜欢的。

现在他知道了，Aziraphale哭笑不得——就是Crowley干的，他屡教不改，之前一定一看天使不在，又用响指关门，导致回书店的头一天，Aziraphale就被锁在自己书店外面。

这就算给Aziraphale失去Crowley的余下所有时间都开了个倒霉的头。

2.

然后一切都开始变得有些无聊。

Aziraphale有着相当丰富的打发时间的小技巧。他可以看书，研究书，享受各地美食，欣赏所有令人心生愉快的艺术，等等等等，但是事情总是感觉缺了点什么，即使他反复核对，都没找到任何问题。但可丽饼失去了味道，煎绿茶的香气好像也消失了，就算是店家的手艺出了差错，总不该Aziraphale严格遵照计量表冲泡的热可可都尝起来不一样了。

第一个十年，作为一个天使，Aziraphale一不小心有了太多的唉声叹气了。

3.

地狱那边安排了个新人顶替Crowley的工作，天使和恶魔不能交往过密，但Aziraphale也在第一次巧遇对方的时候，提出请他去酒吧喝了一杯，他们保持互相厌恶的氛围彬彬有礼地互相简单交流了一下，新的恶魔很懂分寸，不太注意个人卫生，对现代科技和流行文化一知半解，不会使用智能手机。

Aziraphale安慰他：“过段时间就会适应了。”

前面说过了，新人很懂分寸，他没回答，仅仅是冲天使恼怒而不耐烦地嘶了一声。

“看来我们是做不了朋友了。”Aziraphale叹了口气。

这句话太过惊世骇俗，连恶魔都被吓到。“是什么让你觉得我们有可能成为……那种东西，天使？”

Aziraphle也没有答案，只能说：“那是一种修辞手法。”

恶魔将信将疑。

4.

第四个十年，Aziraphale处理自己老旧的书柜的时候，翻到了电话本。

即使在被魔法精心养护的书店里，它的纸料也已经发黄变脆，因为Aziraphale这些年都把它跟一大堆用不到的旧玩意一起丢在柜子后面，有的地方已经出现了小小的霉斑。

他翻了一下，无意间看到之前自己写在上面的一串电话，想了一阵，才意识到那是Crowley的电话号码。

纯粹是因为好奇，在做完大扫除之后，Aziraphale给自己冲了杯热饮，坐在沙发上，挑了个最舒服的姿势，拨打了这个电话。

接下来发生的事在这个日新月异的时代简直可以称作神迹，这是科技的魔法，时隔四十年，Aziraphale又一次听见Crowley的声音。

那跟他记忆中的好像已经有了些不同，Aziraphale感谢上帝让自己拨通了电话，然后挂掉电话，又打了一遍。第二遍听语音信箱提示的时候，他又觉得Crowley的声音和过去一模一样了。

外面已经是下午，今天书店因为大扫除没有开门，而伦敦正处于三年内最漫长的一段雨季当中，雨声很大，房间里的壁炉中生着火，正劈啪作响。

Aziraphale等了一会儿，又等了一会儿，然后挂掉电话，又打了一遍。这回他站起身去给自己换了杯威士忌，等他回来，重新坐在原来的位子上，他又打了一遍电话。之后又一遍。又一遍。

5.

他挺少想起Crowley的，即使有，也是那种几十年不遇的大好日子，比如说人类给Crowley喜欢的乐队搞了个几百周年纪念音乐会之类的，Aziraphale在新闻上看到，于是一下子想起来那个恶魔，然后就摇摇头转身去做事。

如果活得够久，你就会知道在回忆面前放弃抵抗是件多可怕的事。Aziraphale自有其智慧，但他做过糊涂事。

起因是一个气氛太好的派对，他喝多了潘趣酒，又被音响里的一首老歌击碎了自尊心，逢人边说“他早该丢下我一个人走的”和“我不相信，这肯定又是个差劲的恶作剧”，但距离Crowley化成灰烬已经有五十六年整，没有恶魔摇摇头冲他说我们该醒一下酒了，所以这次宿醉漫长无比，Aziraphale在彻底清醒过来之前就已经把自己一直不敢去做的事情一一做尽。

——他放任自己哭了一整晚，还动用神迹，搞到了Crowley爱车的车头宾利标志，反正等Aziraphale在自己书店的长沙发上醒过来，就发现自己房间中央，以宾利标志为中心，出现了一个小小的坟墓，周围簇拥着月季花瓣，还摆了两盘电子游戏光碟，那已经是天使绞尽脑汁想出来的最邪恶的东西了。

之后的几天里，最开始他没把宾利车标收走，因为那毕竟得来不易，费了一些周折，但过了段时间，Aziraphale终于意识到自己还没有那个能耐能忍受天天想起Crowley，这东西的处境立刻尴尬起来：Aziraphale既不舍得把它丢掉，又受不了每天看到它。这下他知道墓碑是个坏主意，但或许公共墓园不错。于是他郑重其事地购买了一处墓地，联系好了之后，在将宾利车标在一个阳光明媚的星期五下葬。为了尊重Crowley，他挑了个13号。

墓碑上刻的是Crowley的名字，Aziraphale绞尽脑汁，想办法把自己知道的每一个Crowley曾用过的化名都刻在了上面，好像妄图告诉全世界已经死去多时的这个家伙曾经在这里扮演过哪些角色，哪些应该被记住的事都是他做的，以此来减轻仅有自己一人来哀悼他的重担。

说真的，那担子实在太重，在这一天压得Aziraphale喘不过来气，连阳光都惨淡无比，墓园的乌鸦都在嘲笑他。

6.

Aziraphale不需要睡觉，而且世界末日之后他养成的毛病之一就是害怕做梦——这是完全有原因的。

作出决定的前一天夜里，他洗好澡之后舒舒服服地躺在床上，阖目入睡。在梦里他梦见Crowley，背景大概是在15世纪，或是更早，他们在一处乡间小道上骑着马并排行走，两侧山谷树木高大，投下丛丛树荫，Aziraphale知道这是梦境，也清楚Crowley已经不在，但梦里身不由己，意志薄弱，他有点想要相信这涉及到什么超自然的力量——Aziraphale觉得这个Crowley可能是真的，所以他慎重地看了恶魔的侧脸很久，一直都没首先开口说话，打破寂静，害怕自己做了什么让这个梦过早醒来。

而Crowley开始跟他谈论世界末日。

恶魔的语气醉醺醺的，完全不符合梦里的场景，Aziraphale在回忆里找到了这段话的正确时间点，应当是世界末日前Crowley来书店找他喝得烂醉的那次。他也在这片段里听见属于自己的一声声附和与回答，同样醉醺醺的。

“那之后……之后就是永恒。”Crowley说，“永恒啊。你能想象吗？一切都不会变，也变不了了。永无休止……永远不会结束……”

让天使或者恶魔来谈内心感受实在是太强人所难的一件事了，如果你学不会忽视内心的声音，也根本没法在人间撑六千年之久，但或许是因为这山谷令Aziraphale联想起圣经里的描写，或许是因为过了这么久，Aziraphale仍旧没能接受事实，仅仅将Crowley的离开当做人类的死亡那样对待，也或许是他为这一问积蓄了七十多年，终于鼓起勇气，在这错乱的时空，虚假的布景里说出了那句话。

“Crowley，”他轻轻地说，“我想我非常害怕永恒。”

天使和恶魔毕竟不是人类，当他们被消灭，那就是永远的结束，撒旦之子扭转生死甚至改变世界运转法则的能力也无法将他带回来。人类如果死亡，那是“去了更好的地方”，但他们的消失，就真的只是……消失了。没有吵吵闹闹的摇滚乐，没有那些有关当季流行的争论，没有那些关怀和互相扶持，一切就只是结束了，故事终章，歌声寂静，他不在这里，他哪儿也不会在。

Aziraphale原本已经接受，这只是他长久以来紧绷的精神终于承受不了，要以人类的方式给他找了个放松的契机，所以靠着他记忆的残留，给他捏造了一个蹩脚的三流小剧场。

然而Crowley永远总能给他惊喜。

梦境因为Aziraphale的主动开口已经摇摇欲坠，濒临崩塌，天使已经能闻得到自己身边的毯子上的薰衣草布料柔顺剂以及卧室房间里淡淡的木料的味道。那个阴魂不散的恶魔却做了件出其不意的事，在梦境结束前的最后一秒，Crowley身下的黑马恰好步入一泓树荫，他抬手摘下礼帽，转过脸看向Aziraphale，黄色瞳孔在小小的镜片后面闪着兼有一丁点得意、还有一丁点感慨的光。

Crowley笑着对他说：“不要怕。”

7.

“真的不再考虑一下了？”Michael手持文书，亲自来书店接他。“你一直以来干得都不错，也很有经验。”

Aziraphale已经打包好了行李，统统都拿在手里，一个小小的手提箱就能装下。

“我已经打好了申请，而且让Metatron空等也不好。”Aziraphale回答。

“是啦是啦，新部门，你这么喜欢书，去书记员的部门也一定能帮上不少忙。我们也都觉得你在下面太久了，但几次转岗机会你都推掉了，没想到这次你会主动申请。”

“嗯，其实我早就想离开了，但是还有事情没处理好，你知道的，一直抽不开身。”

“好了，例行公事，”Michael说，“这就是你要带的东西了吗？”

他带了一本原版书，一只有着几百年历史的波斯香炉，一小包玫瑰红茶，一只自己用惯了的马克杯，还有一个略带泥土气息，边角略微烧化了的宾利车标。

Aziraphale笑着点了点头。

“就这些，足够了。”

“确定吗？书记员那里时间过得慢，下一次再有机会出来透气不知道是什么时候了。”

“可以了，”Aziraphale说，“这些已经可以让我撑很久。足够久，没关系，我准备了这么多年，好在最后还是凑齐了。”

Michael没有听懂，但是显然她并不想让他看出来，所以也只是程式化地冲他一笑。“那我们走吧。”

“好。”

他们一起离开了人间。

End


End file.
